How Deep Is Your Love, Anna?
by C-HounDog
Summary: As Captain Anna's crew mutinied, chained, and tossed her to the bottom of the sea, a mermaid named Elsa saved her life, for a tale of redemption would soon about to begin. (One-shot)


**_How Deep Is Your Love, Anna?_**

 _Way out in the far ocean sea at middle of the dark starry night, at a small island with only a few tropical trees, was a perfect spot for Captain Anna and her new cabin boy Hans to place the last of their bounty._

The lantern was bright enough to shine onto Anna's turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead and a dusting of freckles and on her clothes; wearing a large navy blue hat with a huge magenta feather stuck in it, a dark blue coat, light blue pants, and black heeled leather boots.

While the white moon shined on Hans's auburn hair, sideburns and green "dreamy" eyes, and onto his clothes; wearing a blue shirt, indigo vest, navy blue trousers, and black boots. They nearly finished up digging a nice deep sandy hole, with their shovels. "Looks deep enough Hans, get the trunk." Anna ordered Hans, as he did just that, as he dragged their last trunk of bounty into the hole.

"Alright, good work, we need to bury this up, and then we'll head back to _the frozen heart."_ Anna said. "Aye, Captain." Hans replied with a grin as he and Anna started to bury the trunk. With their bounty nicely hidden away, Hans placed the shovels away in their small rowboat.

Anna took the lantern and steps on to the rowboat and sets out the rows. as Hans starts to push the rowboat away from the shore, and into the sea. Hans soon jumped onto the boat and started rowing onward towards their ship from a far distance; The Frozen Heart. Anna was exhausted from all that digging, as she was stretching her arms and legs. As Hans was rowing further to the ship, they could soon hear their crew-mates singing a sea shanty.

 ** _Down Among The Dead Men_**

 ** _Here's a health to the King, and a lasting peace To faction end and wealth increase. Come, let us drink it while we have breath, For there's no drinking after death. And he who would this toast deny, Down among the dead men, down among the dead men, Down, down, down, down; Down among the dead men let him lie!_**

 ** _Let charming beauty's health go round, With whom celestial joys are found. And may confusion yet pursue That selfish woman-hating crew. And he who would this toast deny, down among the dead men, Down, down, down, down; Down among the dead men let him lie!_**

 ** _In smiling Bacchus' joys I'll roll, Deny no pleasures to my soul. Let Bacchus' health round briskly move, For Bacchus is the friend of love. And he that would this health deny, Down among the dead men, down among the dead men, Down, down, down, down; Down among the dead men let him lie!_**

 ** _May love and wine their rights maintain, And their united pleasures reign. While Bacchus' treasure crowns the board, We'll sing the joy that both afford. And they that won't with us comply, Down among the dead men, down among the dead men, Down, down, down, down; Down among the dead men let them lie!_**

As the rowboat soon reach to the side of the ship, two ropes with metal buckles were tossed over so Anna and Hans could secure both ends of the rowboat to be lifted high next to the vessel. Then a rope ladder was tossed over, for the captain and her cabin boy to climb up back on deck. "Coming captain?" Hans asked with concern, as he was the first to start climbing.

"You know, I think I'll just rest here, and let the boys just lift me up to the deck, then we'll set course." Anna answered Hans, Anna decided to relax and lay around the rowboat, and looked upon the starry sky. "I gotta say, for you first week, you're a pretty good cabin boy." Anna said with cheerful grin.

"Oh thank you, Captain Anna..." Hans replied, She also watched Hans climb up the the ladder up to the rails of the ship. As soon as he hopped onto the deck, the rowboat was starting to be hoisted up from the water. Anna had never felt so fantastic and free, to lead her own crew of pirates, to go anywhere she wants to seas to seas, and to pillage and plunder whenever she wishes. The hoisting soon stopped as the rowboat reached the rails of the Frozen Heart.

"For the first time in forever, things are starting to go right." Anna said with a smile, looking straight at the stars. Suddenly a swarm of hands started to appear, grab Anna by her coat, and tossed off the rowboat onto the wooden deck of the ship, as her hat had fall off her head onto the deck.

"HEY!" Was all Anna could say, as a white cloth was placed over her lips, covering her mouth as her own crew started pinning her down, and placing Anna's arms on her back and legs together. "HOLD HER!" A pirate yelled, for as Anna soon heard two metallic clicks; she couldn't move her arms and legs.

As Anna kept struggling, a shadow was looming over her as he picked up Anna's hat, and dropped a chained steel ball in its place for Anna's attention. Anna looked to none-other than Hans; wearing her hat on his head. For Hans had convinced the captain's crew to commit mutiny, and placed Hans as their new captain. "...If only you had a good cabin boy." Hans said, with a wicked grin.

"WHY YOU!" Anna muffled, trying to lunge with anger towards Hans, only to be restrained by her former crew. "Make sure, she's never found." _Captain_ Hans order as turns away from Anna into the shadows, Anna felt something hit her head. Her vision was starting to blur into darkness, as she only hear a sinister chuckle as Anna was thrown off the plank!

A huge splash was made, as Anna opened her eyes to see that she's sinking below the surface underwater. But while a small pocket gun managed to slip out of a hidden pocket in her coat, the steel ball started to pull Anna straight into the pitch-black abyss. Anna grunted and struggled trying break free, only to have her sink faster, as all she could is look up to see her bubbly trail from the sea-surface, while seeing her pocket gun was sinking slower than she was!

The ball finally hit the sandy seabed, forming cloud of sand surround Anna; who was now at the bottom of the sea. She was beginning to panic, still struggling out of her chained bounds, looking all-round for any chance of survival from being drowned. She looked up to see her only change of life; as her pocket gun sunk down bubbly onto the seabed, away from Anna from a few inches.

Hoping the gun could still be useful before it's too late, she grunted as she lunged for the gun, only to halted. She turned her head to see the steel ball; half buried in sand. She quickly turned back for the gun, using all the strength she has left in herself, struggling closer and closer towards her gun. The ball was almost out of the sand, Anna than made one big pull for the ball to pop out of the sand.

Groaned with exhaustion, many bubbles were coming out of her gag. The ball was now sliding down a small dune of sand, which was close enough for Anna reach for her gun. As Anna hit the sandy dune, her gun had started sliding down towards her hands!

Anna quickly pulled the trigger, firing straight at the cuffs bounding her legs. She then fired a second bullet at her handcuffs, broken now; she removed her gag, and started swimming as hard as she could towards the surface of the sea. But as the last of her air was bubbling out of her lips, all of her strength now completely gone, Anna's eyes were slowly closing, as she was starting to sink towards the seabed.

 _Suddenly... A strange bright blue glowing light was beginning to shine upon_ _Anna, as her' lips were then gently pressed against another's..._

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
